


New beginnings

by MyWorldMyImagination



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldMyImagination/pseuds/MyWorldMyImagination
Summary: Every beginning has an ending and every ending has a new beginning.What would happen if a young Yautja warrior from another planet was given a second chance at life and the ooman woman that fought by his side was the sole purpose of it all.
Relationships: Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t think just take the first step...You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step.”

**The night is quiet for the first time since beginning of the trial. Darkness has fallen as the fight with the Xenomorph queen comes to a painful victory for the two interstellar warriors. As the icy waters swallow their common enemy, Lex and the young Yautja breathe in the moment of peace as their enemy's body was being pulled and crushed under the pressure from the depths of the iceberg sea. The fight for life is over for their enemy but for the Yautja and Lex, the fight was far from it.**   
  
**Barely able to move from exhaustion, Lex sat beside the injured Yautja. She watches with a concerned expression as the young Warrior laid out in the snow in front of her struggled to breathe unsure of how to help him. She was pretty sure that even if she tried to bandage him up, he would probably bleed out if not die from the cold air long before she makes it back to his body. So, she does the only thing that she can think of that will bring the young warrior a bit of comfort. She slipped her hand into his and pulled his arm close to her body this of course drew his attention to her. She couldn’t help but give him a small smile as she reached out her other hand to touch the side of his face to tell him that everything is going to be OK, that he was going to make it through all of this!**   
**But Lex never got that chance for the young alien warrior had reached out his other hand to wipe away the tears that where now sliding down her face.**   
  
**When had she started crying?**   
  
**He slowly wiped away her tears from his mark that he himself had burned into the side of her face. Strange? The ooman was worried for his safety… she’s shedding tears for him? If he had the strength, he would’ve laughed at her and told her not to waste her tears on him because he was dying a warrior’s death… even if it did mean dying at such a young age!**   
  
**Lex couldn’t stop the panic from overflowing her while looking into his human like emerald green eyes. As she saw him take a very painful breath, one she thought would be his last. Out of reflex her grip tightened around his hand as she leaned a little closer to him.**   
  
**Lex couldn’t completely understand why she was so worried about him, just yesterday this bizarre creature was completely foreign to her. She knew nothing of his existence, she knew nothing about the temple buried underneath her very feet and what it was built for?**   
  
**Ha…just so a group of teenagers to prove themselves worthy hunters and no longer seen as children but as men. It wasn’t fair but then again life is never fair. Her newfound friend did not deserve to die in the temple by those Warriors or by those horrifying black creatures.**   
  
**And he the very same dangerous warrior, gave his own life to protect me. "Please don't go" she whispers into the damp dreadlocks of this giant warrior. Unknowingly, Lex’s hand moves from the warriors face and presses against his massive chest as if to hold on to him as long as she could.**   
  
**The young Yautja could feel the tiny, shaking hands of the ooman female and in this moment wished he could speak her ooman language and communicate with this valiant female.**   
  
**So he did the next best thing he purred a soft trill with a little bit of breath hoping that the female that was by his side could hear it. With the last of his strength, he reaches up to touch her face. He just needs to feel the mark of his clan upon her face once more. Another low pure could be heard and he couldn’t help but be a little amused by her as she leaned into his touch and gave him what he assumed oomans called a smile, when their mouths would turn upwards and they would bare their teeth at one another in a nonthreatening way. Such nonsense wanted to make him laugh. He eyed the female; it was clear that the icy air was getting to her as well. Her skin was not as warm as it was moments ago.**   
  
**Lex couldn’t stop the gasps of air that left her lungs as the warrior’s hand feel from her face. She watched as the warrior took another painful breath and his hand in hers suddenly went limp as well, but she refused to let it fall.**   
  
**Was he dead she thought… no, no he wasn’t dead she could still see his breath in the cold air. He must’ve fallen unconscious. Does it mean there’s a good possibility that he’ll survive from his injuries?**   
  
**She didn’t know why but this actually made her really happy.**   
**The cold was starting to set in, but she couldn’t leave his side… not just yet. she couldn’t just leave him out here it wouldn’t have been right. Not after everything that they’ve been through together. ….. Cold**   
  
**It was at this very moment she believed the cold had finally gotten to her and she had started to hallucinate as many Warrior’s similar to the one lying in the snow in front of her began materializing all around them. She couldn’t believe her eyes at their numbers grew. There were so many of them and their ship was definitely something to marvel at, but her attention was quickly brought back to the young warrior before her as she felt his body slowly being lifted off the ground. It was at that moment she realized that he was now on a stretcher being taken away from her and she was still holding on to his hand. But that too did not go unnoticed by the other warriors it was at that moment she realized she had to let him go and with that thought she let her grip on him tighten just before she let his hand slip from hers as the other warrior’s slowly started to walk away and take his battered body into their ship.**   
  
**Lex couldn’t help but sit in the snow a little longer as she watched them disappear into that ship, but it was also at that moment she realized that she was being watched as well. Standing to her right was another warrior but this one was way different than the others. He was taller at least 7 if not 8 feet tall and he Stood with authority and it was clear by his appearance that he was much older than the others. She couldn’t help but stand to her feet as she noted he was slowly approaching her.**   
  
**The Elder slowly approaches Ooman Woman. Although she was severely alarmed by the great numbers of these creatures, she stands her ground. "I wonder what’s going to happen now?" Lex thinks to herself as the large Yautja approaches. Lex maintains eye contact with the Yautja that she can only assume is the leader due to his appearance and attire being far different than the others.**   
  
**"I can only imagine he would of looked similar to this guy as he got older because comparing their height it was clear that he had a long way to go" Lex thinks of her now fallen warrior as the moment passes in front of the older one.**   
  
**The elder Yautja looked the female up and down.**   
**It was clear she had been through a lot and the Mark did not go unnoticed as it was clearly burned into the side of her cheek, a sign that she has proven herself in Rite of passage to be a worthy warrior among their clan.**   
  
**In a gesture of respect, the Elder offers Lex a spear but not just any spear it was the young warrior’s family spear. Unknown to her, this particular weapon has been passed down from generations through the victorious bloodlines of his family. From watching the events of the day on the viewing screen aboard the transporter ship, the tribe Elder knows all too well how important this tiny little creature is to their brother. He would want her to have this. Lex couldn’t believe her eyes, the big guy was handing her some huge spear that looked similar to the young warriors spear only different it had carvings on it and it look like it had small skulls on it as well. He held it in front of her and she watched as it suddenly retracted on itself making itself smaller as the assumed leader placed it within her hand before nodding to her and turning his back making his way to the ship.**   
  
**After handing over the spear to the female Ooman Martok decided it was time for him and his Klansman to leave the blue planet. But as he was making his way up the ships ramp, he suddenly came to a complete stop, turned to look back behind him to find that the ooman was calling out to him.**   
  
**He was leaving!?**   
**Lex was still standing alone in the icy Antarctic snow. Lex couldn’t help but look on as she Watched the leader of this Alien race about to enter the ships doors before she could fully comprehend what she was doing she called out to him as she ran up to the ships ramp.**   
  
**“Wait!!!…Is he going to survive!?**   
**She could easily tell he was not expecting her to run after him the way she did, she didn’t even know if he could fully understand her. “Is he going to be okay.” she tried using hand gestures like the younger warrior did with her inside of the ruins when he explained he was going to blow it up.**   
**Martok, looked the ooman in the face.**   
**She was worried for the young warrior, this he found…interesting.**   
**Ooman’s were social creatures, was it possible that they had bonded over such a short amount of time during The Rite of passage?**   
  
**His attention went back to the female when he noticed her shivering from the cold.**   
**“ Mmmmm, she will not survive if she stays out here much longer”. But she had to make the choice herself. Martok made his way back to the female and he simply placed his hand upon her shoulder.**   
  
**Lex, didn’t know how much longer she could stay out here in this cold weather without proper gear on, “Even if I make it to one of the nearby trucks there was still a chance I’ll catch hypothermia.” she just wanted to know… her thoughts where suddenly interrupted when she felt a large hand land upon her shoulder Lex couldn’t help but to slowly look up at the older alien. He was making motions toward the ship door she looked up at him and then she looked to the ship then back to him once more, was he telling her to come with him aboard the ship?**   
  
**She could feel his hand upon her back, but he wasn’t pushing her towards the ship it was just sitting there. “Why? is he allowing her to make the Choice herself to go with him or to stay here, she was worried about him.. The other alien that is. She wanted to make sure he was OK, she wanted to make sure he survived.**   
**She didn’t know why but she just wanted to be by his side as strange as that sounded even to herself. "okay," Lex mutters to herself, Her hand clenches the spear tightly, and she takes a step, and then another, and another, and another and before she knew it she was making her way across the threshold of the ship doors and The ramp was being retracted behind her upon them reaching the top and it's at this point that she realizes that she was on an alien spaceship that was slowly departing from earth’s atmosphere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is certain, in any case, that ignorance, allied with power, is the most ferocious enemy justice can have.

**“Mmmm…. It seems that we will be adding the female ooman warrior to our history”.**

**The Elder couldn’t help but be amused by this as he watched the little ooman that stood by his side as the ship was making its way back to their home world. It was then as the blue plant on the screen faded black that he turned to acknowledge Kahless, one of the young warriors under his care. Just like many other young warriors Kahless had proven himself worthy to mark himself with his clan symbol proving a worthy hunter.**   
  
**Bowing his head with respect, “Martok …. How is he?” Kahless asked, watching as his fellow Hunters carried their brother Scar's damaged body down the hallway of the ship to the medical room. “He is fine, he will survive even with those wounds, he will be placed into a coma state, one so deep that not even he will feel the Medics blade cut through his thick skin, so that they can remove the parasite within his chest.” Martok responded back. “And the ooman?”, Kahless asked as he eyed her carefully… “do you truly plan to take her back with us… back to the mother ship?”**   
  
**It was obvious that she wanted to follow after Scar but she hesitated and stayed instead. Martok, noticed this as well but he could also see how exhausted she was.**

  
**“I will deal with that when the time comes”, Martok responded back while catching the eye of one of his young Warriors that stood by on guard, he called him over.**   
  
**“ 'a'Setbur, take the ooman woman to medical room to be looked over and if necessary bandage any Open wounds she may have as well then take her to Scar’s chambers.”**   
  
**'a'Setbur looked to the female and back to his elder with a quickly jester of his fist slamming into his chest and a nod of respect he did as he was told. Martok once again placed his hand on the woman’s back and with a gesture of the head he told her to follow him. She paused only for a moment looking back-and-forth between the two before nodding her head at him in understanding and following after 'a'Setbur. They shared a look at one another before making their way down the hall as well.**   
  
**Martok watched them disappear down the hall and suddenly released a heavy sigh while in heavy thought. It was such a shame they lost Celtic and Chopper, “They were all quite close to one another, always watching each other’s back. Celtic was a strong warrior that favored close combat and had a good head on his shoulders showing true leadership. He took pride watching over Scar and Chopper as if they were his own younger siblings. It was quite disappointing to see him fall so easily due to his overconfidence. Chopper was no different; he let his guard down as well. His specialty has always been hunting from a far; he focused too much on the ooman woman who was putting up a fight to see that his true pray was behind him.” Martok could only shake his head in disappointment of such potential now lost.**   
  
**~.¥.~**

**It has been nearly an hour since they departed from the blue planet called Earth.**   
**Martok’s and Kahless discussion on what to do about the ooman were interrupted as another Yautja approached them. Bowing his head in respect to Martok he reported back saying that the procedure was a success in removing the parasite from scars chest, “But it will be some time before Scar regains consciences due to his heavy wounds and blood loss.I thought it best to leave him in the coma state so that his body can properly heal without him reopening the wounds and as for the ooman woman she was… too attend to and sent to scars Chambers to rest.”**

**Kahless, couldn’t help but squirt his eyes at the medic “why did he pause when it came to the ooman female?”**

**“And the parasite, you dispose of it?” Martok asked.**   
  
**It was here when the medical Yautja’s body language changed and remained silent looking to the side as if wishing to avoid answering Martok’s question. Kahless couldn't help but self-consciously take a step back for it was very clear that Martok was not pleased by this!**   
  
**There was a heavy yet very loud roar that caused everyone nearby to freeze in their tracks,” Why has the Abomination not been disposed of?"**   
**“You’ll have to forgive me, but I was ordered by the council from home world not dispose of it. The council wishes to keep it alive to use it in a future hunt.”**   
  
**"And exactly HOW did the council gain information on the parasite that you yourself have just removed from Scars chest cavity, it has not even been a full two hours since we have left Earth for Home World.” Martok, didn’t even bother to hide his anger that clearly caught the attention of nearby warriors.**   
  
**“The fools, have they not learned from the past what happens when a Face hugger infects a Yautjas. We had so many warriors lost that day, good strong warriors”.**

**Martok released a heavy growl deep within his chest due to irritation of the council’s decision to keep the parasite alive. With little to no warning Martok snatched the Yautja medic off his feet.**   
  
**“Make sure that parasite…. NO THAT ABOMINATION is heavily sedated and contained at all times!**   
**Do I make myself clear? Make sure it does not leave the medical room” Martok demanded.**   
**The medic didn't have time to respond for he was dropped back to his feet, all he could do was regain his balance, bow his head with respect and make his way back to the medical bay to do as he was told.**   
  
**Martok was tense and noticed that there were many warriors around that witnessed what just took place, “Well, what are you all standing around for?’, “Get back to your stations”. Kahless remained quiet as Martok yelled at his fellow warriors.**   
  
**”Martok, with all due respect, I am confused by what you said. Are you saying that this is not the first time something like this has occurred?”**   
  
**Martok regained his composure before turning back to Kahless. He released another irritated breath, “That is correct Kahless. This has happened before, long before you were even born. I myself was no more than a young pup when a Yautja from one of the noble clans had been on a hunt, which he succeeded in. However, he was infected by a parasite and none of us had knowledge of the infection at the time, until it was too late. The parasite grew into a fierce opponent unknown to us. We received a distress signal from one of the young base camps, but by the time help had arrived the younglings had been slaughtered. We had no idea what we were up against, their strength, their speed, and their intelligence. We were absolutely in the dark on this opponent. But there was one warrior among them that managed to uncover the truth of the first abomination that had taken so many lives. It was he alone that succeeded in our people’s history’s most challenging Hunt ever. One Yautja alone took down the abomination that had taken so many lives.”**   
  
**Kahless, couldn’t help but let this new information sink in. Why has he never heard of this before if it is part of his people history? Could it be that it happened so long ago that not many remember or even know of it? Martok, did say that this happened when he was a young pup and Martok is just a little over 1,200 cycles old. By a ooman life chart that would put him somewhere around 60 years old**   
**So maybe…..**   
  
**Martok noticed how deep in thought Kahless was unlike other Yautja’s age. Kahless preferred to have his head stuck in the history books rather than be out hunting with his brothers. Not to mention he relied too heavily on his equipment and hunting gear, unlike Scar who is skilled in both and hand to hand combat and long-range tracking. Turning his attention away from Kahless, Martok once again allowed his eyes to travel back down the hallway of his ship, the same hallway that led to the medical bay where the abomination was being contained. Just thinking about it made his blood boil to the point another growl was released deep within his chest.**   
  
**That, of course, caught Kahless’s attention bringing him out of his inner thoughts about the first abomination.**   
  
**“Martok”….? Kahless called to him as he noticed his leader turning his back to him, heading to the bridge of the ship.**   
  
**“You know your duties, Kahless” Martok ordered. “You'll be in charge of the Scar’s ooman until he regains consciousness, I need to make preparations before we make it to Home World, I will be talking to the Council once we arrive.”**   
  
**Kahless, could only bow his head and raise a fist to his chest even though Martok had his back to him. He couldn’t help but take one more look over his shoulder before making his way back to the training room, after that he’ll check in on the female. He didn’t know why but he had a gut sinking feeling that something was about to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is different and sometimes the journey can seem more than we can bear. Life must continue, and you will grow from the loss and learn to live with it.

**There is no sunrise, no daylight coming through the windows to annoyingly waking her up, no little birds chirping or the faint sound of morning traffic.**

**“Nope, nothing, simply dark space and stars, and planets that no human has ever laid eyes upon until now. In a large room that doesn’t look like it should be able to fit on the ship with as many other aliens as she’s seen walking around. Lex had to wonder did all the apartments on this ship look as big as the one she was in?”**

**”Mmmm… so warm.”**   
**And the bed was just as big, covered in nothing but beautiful furs she couldn’t even reach the sides even if she laid in the middle and spread herself out and she did. She believed that at least three aliens could fit in this one bed, four if they were close to the size of the one she was fighting alongside with.**

**“What was I thinking, why did I follow after him?**   
**Was it pure curiosity of human nature to explore and to gain knowledge?**   
**“Haha… as if!!!”**

**“ I love exploring new places and the unknown that’s true but if I have to be honest with myself, I’m strangely attracted to him… Mmm, his eyes and the way he looked at me back on the ice maybe I’m reading too much into it but back then, I wanted to follow after him down the hall…but I hesitated I didn’t know if it would be all right for me to follow him?”**

**“I thought it would be best if I stayed with the older One seeing as he was the one that allowed me to come aboard the ship. And then there’s the one that approached us, well approached him actually. It was obvious by his appearance and his height that he couldn’t be much older than the one I was with if not the same age. He had that same symbol burned into his forehead as well. But his appearance was way different from my guys. My guy had beige yellow skin with light yellowish eyes that look like he tries to do a smoky eye-shadow effect around them. This guy was different, he had a dark and Pee green color to his skin almost like commando from the top of his head leading down his face and to his neck. It started with dark green leading down his face to where the color started to fade. Plus, he didn’t have as many of those quilts sticking out of his face. I also noticed he wasn’t as built as my guy (My guy? Great, now I’m claiming him) anyway… a little on the slim side and short but still muscular than a normal human but comparing the two you could tell the difference between them.”**

**Now that I think about it, I noticed a few looking in my direction that didn’t have the symbol on their foreheads. I can only assume they haven’t taken their test yet to be recognized as… adults?”**

**“Hmmm” Lex rolls over in the bed, “Then there is the leader and the other warrior that were having their conversation. Not as If I could actually understand them just a bunch of growling and clicking sound that made me want to think of a clicker that a dog trainer would use. It was then that I noticed the new guy eyeing me. Whatever their conversation was it certainly had to do with me. With that realization it was that moment when the older one called another nearby alien standing along the wall of the ship. He was obviously a guard. His attire was a little bit different from the others and I also noticed he did that same gesture like the other alien did. He lowered his head and slammed his fist against his chest. This movement must be their way of greeting one another or maybe some kind of gesture of respect to their leader?”**

**“Well whatever…. I just know he said something to him and then he looked at me, did the same Jester again and the older Alien placed his hand on my back and nodded his head that clearly meant he wanted me to follow the new guy. Ha.. we looked each other over before walking down the hall. I don’t know where he was taking me, but I hope it wasn’t too far because my side was killing me. I just wanted to lay down, but I also wanted to know what happened to my new friend. I couldn’t help but hope they actually had some way of communicating with me. I hate the idea of always having to play charades to understand them, it’d be nice if they knew sign language. Sign language would help or maybe a voice translator. By looking at this ship they where definitely intelligent and advanced regardless of how they look ….”**

**Coming out of my own inner thoughts, it was at that moment I realized we stopped in front of a pair of double doors that open as we got closer to them and when we walked in I couldn’t help but freeze in my tracks at what was happening before my eyes. I nearly vomited, there was my guy lying on this huge metal table with three other aliens and one digging into his chest cavity there was green neon blood everywhere but that’s not what nearly caused me to choke on my own breath. It was at that very moment as we were walking in, the one that had his hand in his chest was pulling one of those things out of him and it was screaming so loud as they were doing so I literally forgot how to breathe.**

**All I could think about at that moment was Sebastian back in the ruins, is…was that going to happen to him? When did one of those disgusting things infect him?**   
**I remembered the sacrifice chamber that we found in the ruins and the remains of those sacrificed, their ribcages…the bone where facing outward as if something were bursting out of them…. “Sebastian”.**

**“Oh god, oh god!!!..”**   
**I had followed after him because I was worried about him, I had left my whole world, my life behind just to stay by his side and make sure he pulled through. For reasons I still don’t fully understand myself. I just wanted to stay by his side not to see that they were pulling one of those disgusting things out of his chest!**

**“Oh my god, he was dead! Wait a minute if he was dead this whole time then why would their leader let me follow after him? Why would he let me board his ship?”**   
**“Is it because of this mark on my face, this so-called mark of a warrior? Could it be; he only let me a board due to a misunderstanding, did he think I wanted to join them?”**

**That was it, I couldn’t take any more of it.**   
**I was exhaustion and the shock of seeing what I just saw just finally took its toll on me. I could literally feel my teeth starting to hurt because I was so angry and this time, I was aware of my tears.**

**And without any warning I started screaming bloody murder.**   
**“Those bastards, those disgusting fucking bastards!!!”**

**It had to die, out of pure instinct and memory my hand tightened around the spear and I jerking it outward to extend it to its full length. I am going to put my spear straight through it and take great pleasure in hearing it’s disgusting skull repeatedly being crushed beneath my boot.**   
**And just like that I awoke in this bed unable to remember what happened afterwards?**

**“I… I guess I blacked out?”**   
**I don’t how long I was out; I just know I found myself waking up in this large room in this large bed covered in furs… naked and with a pounding headache.**

**“Why am I naked…And where are my clothes?**   
**I can only imagine what they did to me while I was unconscious. But I know one thing for sure, they cleaned and bandaged me up. Nothing too major, a bandage here and a bandage there. They were covering up the few cuts I received while in the ruins, but now that my clothes where gone I could clearly see why my side was hurting me so much. I had a huge bruise over my rib cage. That had to happen when that other alien kicked me across the floor like a soccer ball.”**

**Lex sighed drowsily; “I’m so tired all I want to do is sleep. Yeah that sounds like a good idea I’ll sleep some more and then I’ll figure out what to do next. I wonder if they’ll be able to send me back home now that I know that my new friend is dead.”**

**.¥.**

**Kahless couldn’t help but rotate his shoulders as to relieve some of the pressure. A result of him not paying enough attention to his opponent during training and he got the upper hand on him by flipping him over, slamming him into the floor. He would never admit this, but he hated training with the older Yautjas. They took great pleasure in picking on him due to his small size, but he always makes sure he got back at them proving size isn’t everything.**

**Kahless released a heavy chuckle as he made his way down the hallway to check on the ooman, “Kahless..?”**

**Turning his attention to the one who called out to him only to see that it was only 'a'Setbur? The Guard, Martok had placed the female ooman with.**

**“What is it 'a'Setbur, why do you call upon me?”**   
**“Could there be something wrong with the female?”**

**“Hahaha…no Kahless there is nothing wrong with her. She is fine. The medics have already looked her over and bandaged any injuries that she may have received during her time within the temple. I have already returned her to Scars room where she is resting”.**

**“Good, but I will still be checking on her myself. Martok has officially placed her underneath my care until Scar awakens.”**

**“Mmmm I see” ….**

**Kahless couldn’t help but release a tired sigh.**   
**“What is it ‘a’Setbur?”**   
**“Nothing?”**   
**“It’s clear there’s something you wish to say me, so whatever it is hurry it up and say it.”**

**'a'Setbur straightened his Poster and looked Kahless straight in his eyes before saying what was on his mind.**   
**“I’ll get straight to the point; Scar has always been seen as one with great potential. Unlike some of our other young warriors he does not rush into battle blindly. He is a quick learner, strategic, eager to please. It’s obvious; he has picked up some traits from you. When it comes to strategizing, he gets wrapped up in those old scrolls. It looks like your younger brother takes after you after all.”**

**Kahless couldn’t help but look to the side, clicking his mandibles in annoyance.**   
**“’A’Setbur, get to the point. I have much to do before retiring to my chambers.”**   
**“I mean you no distress, I just mean to say that I am pleased to see that Scar’s judgement in the ooman woman ended up being correct. She is a true warrior; worthy of wearing our symbol.”**   
**Kahless couldn’t help but raise his scale like brow at ‘a’Setbur, “What is that supposed to mean. You speak as if you have seen her fight firsthand.”**   
**‘a’Setbur nodded, “Oh but I have Kahless. It was in the medical bay.”**   
**“What do you mean?”**

**“We had just arrived at the medical bay as the medic was removing the parasite from your brother’s chest cavity. It was then that she let out a warrior’s cry. If I didn’t know better, I would say the ooman believes Scar dead. She barred her teeth in anger taking your families staff releasing it without hesitation. Charging at the parasite without any consideration for her safety. There was such fierceness in her eyes, she was going to take the abomination out. One of the medics tried to subdue her, but she was so agile she got passed him easily striking him with the staff, knocking him off balance in one swell movement. It was a sight to behold. Sadly, it didn’t last long. One of the medics managed to catch her off guard, slamming her into the floor knocking her unconscious.”**   
**“What?!?!?”**   
**“No worries Kahless. Her skull did not suffer any fractures. They bandaged her up, took extra measures to subdue her. She will be in and out of consciousness for a while.”**   
**Kahless growled, “Well, everything makes sense now. When Martok asked about the ooman the medic hesitated to answer. I too would not want to tell the elder that we just had to body slam the ooman possibly causing her more bodily harm.”**   
**‘a’Setbur nods his head in agreement, still amused by the sight of this tiny ooman going after the abomination.**

**“I believe it best you explain the situation to her when she comes to. She should know that you and the elder speak ooman. Not sure why you would want to waste time learning their language, regardless you need to share that Scar is…”**   
**Suddenly the lights go out and ‘a’Serbur’s words a drained out by the blaring sound of the alarm above them. The only glow comes from the alarm flashing red.**

**.¥.**

**Silence! That's all he could hear and that's all he wanted to hear as he made his way down the hall that led to the medical bay. He waited until it was late enough that most of his young warriors would be in their assigned rooms resting for the night or training on the far side of the ship, but for whatever reason he knew this would be the perfect opportunity to make his way into the medical bay without being noticed so he could dispose of the abomination himself.**

**At first he had thought of asking Kahless to Aid him in the process of getting rid of the parasite, but then thought against it, he did not want the boy to be caught up in the middle of this. Knowing all too well that once they reach home world there would be consequences for his actions, but Martok did not care! He knew what he was doing was the right thing, the parasite must be destroyed, it must not grow into its adult form.**   
**But once he reached the medical bay doors it was clear that things were not going to go as he planned.**

**He couldn't help but freeze in his step as his eyes fell upon the medical doors.**   
**What he was seeing had to be a trick, it couldn't be real.... Could it?**   
**At the base of the medical bay doors he saw a hole which was clearly melted from the inside out.**

**Pulling himself together he made his way into the medical room. What he saw or more of what he didn't see confirmed his suspicions. The parasite was gone and the container unit had been melted through...**

**"Shit how did this happen?"**   
**Martok, growled out due to his anger returning... "the parasite was supposed to be heavily sedated".**

**Not wanting to waste any more time Martok quickly started pushing buttons on his wristband. Sending out a Message to all warriors on duty that the parasite has escaped.**   
**But before he could send the message out the lights in the room suddenly went out and the ships alarms started to ring.**

**"PAUK... so much for warning them, it seems they already know it's out!"**   
**Martok, not wanting to waste any more time began to make his way out of the medical room to aid his young warriors into battle against the abomination that was now running around freely on his ship, but before making his way out the doors he quickly went back to one particular healing tank.**

**As he approached the tank he was relieved to see that scar was still within it unharmed. Wanting to make sure he stayed that way Martok typed in a security code onto the tanks small keyboard. He watched as the tank slowly started to sink into the floor and lock itself into place.**

**"You shall stay in there for now Young warrior until the abomination has been destroyed, the last thing I want is it making a host out of you again" Martok said a loud.**

**It was at that moment as Martok ran from the medical room, down the hall he was suddenly thrown into a wall as he felt the force of an explosion go off somewhere on the ship.**

**The situation was getting out of hand; the abomination had to be destroyed quickly before the ship was taken over or worse destroyed!**   
**As he tried to Stand-back up, a hand was suddenly thrust in front of him; helping him back on his own two feet was Kahless.**

**"Martok, ARE YOU OKAY? "**

**"Kahless... What are you doing here?"**

**"I figured I would find you here on the bridge, if not here then at least the medical room. I don't know why but I had this gut feeling that you were going to... do something drastic when it came to the parasite?"**

**Martok stood to his full height. As he looked down on to Kahless releasing a heavy sigh.**

**"That is correct it was my intention to destroy the parasite before reaching home world but as you can see I was too late and it had already escaped the unit it had been placed in. Now it's running around the ship causing havoc! I can only pray that the more experienced Warriors are watching over the younger Yautja Who have not even made it to their first day of survival camp... they are not prepared for this".**

**"Then I suggest we get going before unnecessary lives are lost tonight"**  
 **Martok watched as Kahless made his way over to one of many stations that were heavily equated with weapons. Without any hesitation he quickly caught a shield, spear and shoulder blaster that was thrown in his direction.**  
 **Martok places his hand on Kahless’s shoulder. “Your orders are to watch over the ooman female. This is your duty over aiding me.”** **Kahless shakes his head in defiance; “Martok the ooman is fine. ‘a’Setbur approached me in the hall before the alarms went off. I sent him back to Scar’s quarters to retrieve her and instructed him to keep her safe at all cost. I plan on fighting by your side and you shall not talk me out of this decision.”**  
 **Both Yautja's looked each other over before heading off into the darkness of the ship to face off with the abomination.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mmmmm….mmmm…mmm

“Where am I? The last thing I remember is lying on my back in that frozen wasteland with that female ooman. She was… she was crying over me, she was worried about me.”

When Scar had awoken “where” had yet to register with the young Yautja. All he could remember was the feel of the bitter cold in that frozen wasteland and the brown angular face hovering above his own, with what he thought to be concern reflecting in those soft eyes that he could look into so easily and see so much emotion like an open window.

He could see a great deal of intelligence, compassion, anger, fear, mostly fear at that moment she had shed tears for him, and that left him constantly unsure and yet even amused.

Scar couldn’t help but lay on that medical table in thought. As a skilled hunter, it was his job to read and understand his prey better than himself, and yet even with the ooman predictability, most of their race always had a knack for surprising the Yautja population…some more than others.

“And she…. Lex, yes, that is what the male ooman called her!”

She had without a doubt caused him to rethink everything they had taught him. Slaves sacrifices they proved more than that.

They were warriors in their own right; warriors who had earned not only the Yautja race’s right as prey but as a worthy opponent, respected in the hunt and honored once it was over.

But that female with her radiant brown skin and long-bodied hair, with a body that showed her stamina and endurance, her drive to not only survive but adapt in a fight; that female was more than just an opponent or revered assistant… she was a comrade…she was compelling.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” she repeated repeatedly, leaving him bewildered whether it was her fear that gave her courage to stand before him, where others would have fled. She surprised them.”

She…. Caught his curiosity.

Scar couldn’t help but shake his head of the thoughts that kept flowing through. Dare he even think it… she’s an ooman. But the longer she fought by his side, the more he realized he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. ooman or not, she was captivating!

~.¥.~

Mmm… “how long have I been asleep? It seems I keep falling in and out of consciousness and my body is so stiff I can barely move it.”

Going against better judgment, Scar tried to move once again, only to release a growl and an assortment of creaks and popping noises clearly coming from his body. He ignored the pain spreading through his body. He continued to roll over onto his side to sit upwards.

“Damn!!! That took more effort than what I was expecting.”

Stretching his arms out in front of him, he looked himself over to see how much damage he took.

“So far nothing out of the ordinary from what I can tell, I can still move my arms, legs, and hands with some ease. Therefore, should be safe to say I have no nerve damage. The wounds I received to my right shoulder and left side to seem to heal nicely.”

Scar continued to examine himself… but he couldn’t help but notice the extra scaring right above his chest cavity. He remembers being stabbed through his back to his stomach from the Queen’s tale. He was certain that wound would be his downfall, but the one above his chest cavity was different. It was clean and precise, unlike his other wounds, which were jagged, an obvious display that his enemy was just toying with him during battle.

“They wanted to cause harm to me, not kill me…why was that?”

“Well, I can easily answer that question for you,”

With a quick motion, Scar turned to his left, which he soon regrets as a surge of pain shot through his body.

“Settle yourself young one, the last thing you want is to overstrain yourself. My name is D’atew, I am this ship’s healer and you’ve been in my care for 2 weeks,”.

“ 2 weeks!!” Scar’s eyes widened at this news, “was I really unconscious for 2 whole weeks.”

Scar watched with curiosity as this Yautja moved around the room looking at what he can only assume is his health status, read a projected light that showed the status of his heart and oxygen levels.

“Stable! That was good, considering what you have been through.”

The older Yautja with a click. He slowly tilted his head as he reached out, examining the scarring tissue of his back and moving towards his chest cavity.

“You must be in a great deal of pain?”

“A warrior lives for pain, just as much as we live for the hunt. There is no such thing as an unscarred hunter,” Scar replied with a hiss as the healer applied pressure to his side.

“That’s good to hear, young one… Then that means you have no reason to scream as if you cannot handle what’s coming.”

He practically laughed at his Young patient’s irritated growl. As amusing as this was, caution was still in order. Hunters often killed anyone who offended them too greatly. He didn’t have to worry about this young pop pulling a blade on him; he doubted he could hold a weapon without keeling over.

D’atew reached out to a tray that held a few capitals, including Needles.

“Tell me, young one, what’s the last thing you remember before falling into unconsciousness?”

D’atew touched a heavily large needle lying on the table next to him.

“Do you remember what happened during your trial of passage?”

“What happened to me?”

That wasn’t a hard question to answer.

“ I remember the trials, I remember losing Celtic and Chopper to the hard-meat, I remember stalking after my stolen weapons as the ooman who took them fell under the merciless claws of the Hard-meat one by one.”

D’atew listened carefully to Scar as he filled the needle within his hand with some bluish-green liquid.

“But I took Great pleasure in beheading one of the Hard-meat before retrieving my weapons; I guess it must’ve believed it could easily sneak up from behind like it did my brothers. I decapitated it with ease and broke off one of its fingers, using its acid blood to mark myself. After that, I retrieved my gun from… from the female ooman.”

D’atew couldn’t help but stare at the young warrior from the corner of his eye, as the warrior suddenly went silent after mentioning the female ooman.

“We had made it to the surface before the explosion… which is where we stood our ground during the last battle. We killed the Queen.”

Scar growled as his hand instinctively touched the spot where the Queen’s tail had impaled him. He winced from the memory.

“I remember before we even made it to the surface… how hard she fought against the Hard-meat even though they came so close to killing her, I remember how she brought mercy to her comrade that had become infected. I also remember how cold her skin was becoming cold from sitting by my side in the snow for so long.”

Scar looked at his hand once again. “She held my…”

“ That’s right, she was by your side for the rest of the trials.”

The council and elders are a where of the female ooman actions. The two of you together proved quite the force. Never in our history has a Yautja and ooman fought together.”

D’atew responded as he turned towards him with a syringe in hand. Without hesitation, he pierced Scar’s thick skin. He was uncomfortable; he was practically bending the table with his powerful grip. But then again, this is nothing uncommon. Yautja had thick skin; therefore, they needed thicker needles to pierce through it.

Scar released a low growl deep within his chest. Getting injections was always a pain. He would never admit this out loud, but he would rather be back on earth, in that temple fighting more Hard-Meats than sit here and take another injection.

Scar didn’t miss that bit of information; how was it he knew that she was by his side for the rest of the trial? Only his brothers in training aboard Martok ship could watch his progress through the Temple… unless?

“D’atew, where exactly am I” Scar, asked It’s clear as day that I am no longer on Martok ship. I don’t believe my wounds were so severe that I needed to be transferred to another ship to be healed, so where am I, where is Martok?

“Mm-mm.. you’re right, you are not on Martok ship anymore. You are aboard K’mpec ship. They transferred you and your shipmates onto K’mpec care after Martok ship took on heavy damage.”

“What!!!”

Scar winced in pain, irritating his wounds as he turned toward D’atew in disbelief.

“Were we attacked by Red blood or maybe another enemy? What happened to Martok and all the others?”

“No young one, it was not an enemy ship, it was an attack from the inside,”.

D’atew, told him as he looked over his vitals carefully. “Hm…. You carried a chest-burster”

“What!!!?”

Scar yelled even louder this time. “A chest-burster inside of me?”

Quickly looking down, he placed his hand over his chest cavity, now knowing where the third scar came from, “But I don’t understand, if I had… had that thing inside of me, how am I still alive?”

D’atew continued to observe Scar’s vitals as he continued. “Well, it’s obvious it had to attach itself to you at one point or another when you removed your mask to mark yourself. Don’t forget young one, the face suckers attach themselves to their host, knocking them unconscious for a short while until the chest-busters has developed enough inside of their hosts before emerging.”

Scar once again placed his hand upon his chest.

“So this is my fault!? My shipmates, my brothers, I put them in harm by allowing myself to be infected. I remember when I was attacked by a face sucker, but I cut it in half with ease the second one. That one caught me off guard, I fought to pull it off. I guess I didn’t fight hard enough,”.

D’atew narrowed his brows and gazed at Scar.

“Do not blame yourself, young one. What happened on that ship was not your fault, that responsibility falls upon our elders, not you. They removed it and keep it alive, hoping to use it on the game planet. Martok himself told the elders that keeping the abomination would not be wise. Doing so would only repeat the past, but the elders refused to listen to him and for that many young lives were lost. The abomination was captured once the ship had been evacuated and placed into lockdown. Those who survived made it to the escape pods.”

“Abomination?, Scar whispers,”

“Is that what they’re calling it, abomination… A fitting name,”.

“Was Martok the one who captured the abomination?”

“Sadly, that honor belongs to another warrior,”.

Both Scar and D’atew were a bit surprised when a fresh voice emerged from behind them.

It was Martok!?, “How long have you been standing there listening to our conversation?”, D’atew asked, knowing good and well that his Oldest patient should lie down and rest in his room.

“Not long, you were so focused on the boy you didn’t even notice I had come in if I were your enemy I could have easily slit your throats,” Martok released a deep heavy chuckle. “Maybe when you have some free time D’atew I suggest you finally take me up on my offer to go on a few hunting trips, simply to refresh your senses.”

D’atew released his chuckle “Maybe I will old friend maybe I will.”

Scar couldn’t help but notice the formality between the two older Yautja.

They must be clan brothers from way back.

“Now, as I was saying, I was not the one who captured the abomination. I would have killed the filthy thing the moment it was they removed it, but the elders wish for it to be kept alive, to be used on the game planet. Fools, they are all fools for not allowing me to dispose of it before it reaches maturity. Before abandoning the ship, I put the ship on lockdown, for I noticed its intelligence was proliferating. I did not doubt that it would easily use one of the escape pods and make its way down to the blue planet.”

“So if you didn’t Capture the abomination who did?”

“That honor right there, young warrior falls upon Wolf.”

“Wolf, he’s an elite!!!”

Scar couldn’t hide his surprised expression at hearing that Wolf had been called in to take care of the abomination. He is an extraordinary hunter known for taking on missions for a three-man team, yet he goes in alone. He was the youngest Yautja in his clan to succeed in areas where others have failed. Many un-blooded and Youngblood look up to him as an inspiration to becoming a great elite warrior.

Scar took everything in that Martok said herring that the numbers of his fellow Warriors were not high.

“ Martok, my brother… was he also among does unheard “

Martok In held deeply “ ye, he is among the survivors but unharmed, no he was by my side when our paths crossed with the abomination. He sustained a few injuries here and there, nothing he couldn’t walk away from. I will notify him you have awakened there is much the four of us need to discuss.

Mmm…” The four of us?”

“Martok, you say the four of us... Other than you, myself, and my bother who else are you speaking of unless you mean D’atew? Is there something else that you need to tell me?”

Scar looks to the healer, who simply shook his head.

“You did not tell Him,”?

Martok asked his old friend…

No, I thought it best he heard the news from you himself.

“Told me what ?”

“What is it or who is it that the two of you are talking about!?”

Martok looked to Scar, The female she’s here.


End file.
